custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Coprollex
Coprollex was a Po-Matoran, who became a Toa of Stone and finally a Turaga of Stone. He lives in Matoro City in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Like most other Matoran, Coprollex was created by the great beings on Spherus Magna, where he aided the construction of the Matoran Universe. He was later placed on an island near Metru Nui, where he worked as a stonemason and, occasionally, a healer. Reformation of Spherus Magna When the Reformation of Spherus Magna occurred, Coprollex migrated out of the Great Spirit Robot and helped build Matoro City on its surface. Upon its completion, he became one of its first inhabitants. Several years later, he was chosen as part of a team of six Toa, along with Mulian, another Matoran from his city who he had been friends with for many years. His other teammates were a Toa of Fire named Derethi, a Toa of Psionics named Rereta, a Toa of Water named Lethia, and a Toa of Lightning named Niren. He became the leader of his team, and was sent on many missions throughout the vast planet. Events of Mastery's End Eventually, the Team was sent on one final mission before they would have to give up their powers to the next generation. For this mission, they were to stop a Vortixx weapons dealer named Hadrika, before she could begin supplying firearms to hundreds of potential criminals throughout their world. When the team arrived at the town where the Vortixx was hiding, they found it fortified and filled with thugs, presumably hired by the weapons dealer to protect her from Toa. Coprollex's teammate Derethi composed a plan to enter the village, which functioned as intended, allowing all six Toa to get past the guarded walls and to the observatory tower, which held their target, undetected. The Toa managed to scale the tower without alerting any of the many guards within to their presence. They found Hadrika in conversation with an Agori and a strange masked figure. After these other two left, Coprollex and his team confronted the Vortixx. She told them to find out about a group called the "Assassins' Guild," which the Agori had mentioned earlier, before Hadrika escaped by jumping out of a window. The Vortixx's escape was immediately followed by the arrival of a heavily armored being that Coprollex and the others assumed was a mercenary of some sort. Coprollex, Derethi, Niren, and Lethia began to combat the newcomer, while Mulian and Rereta exited the tower to pursue Hadrika. Mulian and Rereta managed to catch and subdue the Vortixx, who had been injured when she escaped, and they returned to the tower to help their teammates. Not long after they returned, the group realized that their current strategy wasn't working. Coprollex suggested that the team form Kaita in order to increase their physical and elemental prowess. The others agreed, and the Toa concentrated on joining together. Coprollex fused with Mulian and Rereta, forming a being known as Tuhanar. The other three formed a being known as Riluya. Riluya and Tuhanar were slowly able to gain an advantage over their opponent before finally disarming him and pinning him to a wall using Tuhanar's control over the Element of Stone. Tuhanar used his Psionic abilities to enter the mind of the mercenary, whose name he discovered to be Extinguisher, in search of information on the Assassins' Guild Hadrika had mentioned. Before Tuhanar could find this information, however, Extinguisher killed himself by releasing a toxic fluid into his body. After these events, Coprollex began the journey to Matoro City with his teammates. The members gradually separated until Coprollex and Mulian were alone. They had been given the task of escorting Hadrika, who had been captured in the village, to Matoro City for trial and imprisonment. When they had nearly reached their home city, they stopped for the night in a small inn. In the morning, Coprollex found that Mulian had arisen early and awaited him outside with Hadrika. As Coprollex approached, the Vortixx was able to stab Mulian. Coprollex detained Hadrika, but was too late to save his friend. Although Coprollex was stricken with grief, he would have to finish his mission and bring Hadrika to his city. He acquired the aid of a cart driver who helped transport Mulian's body to Matoro City. Events of Deception of Honor When the time came for him to pass on his power, he decided to divide between two Matoran instead of one to make up for the loss of his comrade. The Turaga council of the city agreed, due to the fact that he was a very powerful Toa and dividing his power would not make the Matoran who inherited it weaker. At the ceremony where Coprollex was to give up his power, the two chosen Matoran, Danuku and Vuli, were shot by an unseen sniper. Coprollex narrowly avoided being shot himself. The guards throughout the stadium were unable to find the assassin, and the Matoran and Agori at the ceremony were sent home. It was later decided by the Turaga council that two new Matoran would have to be found. Many of the other candidates refused, not wanting to be the targets of the unknown assassin, but two Matoran friends, Pozic and Karov, agreed becoming Toa. Coprollex escorted them to a building near the Central Tower, where they were met by three Turaga, Nokaru Kahume, and Nurili. After giving the Matoran each a Toa Stone, Coprollex, along with Kahume, brought the Toa first to be given their Toa tools, and then to be briefed for their first mission. They were to go to the Great Hand, a neighboring city which had ceased all communications with the outside world. Coprollex gave the Toa a map and supplies, and they left the city. Several days later, word reached Matoro City that a ritual was about to take place in order to revive Makuta Teridax, performed by a group aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Karov and Pozic's team had stumbled upon the site of the ritual and would attempt to stop it, but they had wanted to make sure that the City's council would be aware of the dangers. The Turaga Council was unsure of what action to take, and therefore decided to hold a lengthy meeting to discuss the risks of various options. Coprollex insisted that they go to the aid of the group of young Toa, but the other Turaga did not want to act upon his suggestion. Coprollex decided to journey to the location of the ritual alongside whoever was willing to help him. Coprollex managed to find Dimous, Rovrun, and the others who would be willing to help the Toa team, and prepared them for the journey. They were able to procure various Agori vehicles to make the journey much faster. They soon arrived at a small village near the site of the ritual where the townsfolk were preparing to fight a quickly approaching mass of cultists. Coprollex helped lead his group of reinforcements in the battle, as well as helping come up with some of the major strategies alongside Jevan, a veteran Toa of Stone who had joined Karov and Pozic's team. In the end, the townsfolk emerged victorious, and the majority of the cultists had either been killed or captured. Coprollex learned that the ritual to revive Teridax had been unsuccessful, and that Karov had managed to retrieve some of the most important ingredients for the ritual, the Kanohi Kraahkan, Olmak, and the Avohkii. Coprollex congratulated Karov and Pozic's team for their successes. The team now consisted of Karov, Pozic, Jevan, a Toa of Lightning named Jeynah, a Toa of Earth named Terifol, and a Toa of Air named Tusidi. Coprollex began to investigate further into recent events, preparing to inform the Turaga Council in Matoro City. Abilities and Traits As a Po-Matoran, Coprollex possessed the Element of Stone, but, as a Matoran, he could not access his powers. When he became a Toa, Coprollex worked hard to perfect his Elemental Powers, believing that anyone could use skills and weapons, and that it would be a waste not to use his powers to their fullest extent. This was one of the reasons his power became strong enough to be divided in two and still be as strong as a regular Toa's. He retained some amount of elemental powers after transforming into a Turaga. Coprollex is shown as joking and optimistic, despite past hardships. At points, he seems to grieve the loss of Mulian, but he usually maintains an energetic mood. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Coprollex wore a powerless Knaohi Rau and possessed several tools used to work with stone, such as a hammer and a pickaxe. As a Toa, Coprollex wore a Great Kanohi Rau forged to resemble a Noble Rau, and did not wield any weapons. As a Turaga, Coprollex continued to wear his Kanohi Rau, now a true Noble Rau, and possessed a staff. Forms Trivia *The design used for Coprollex's Turaga form is inspired by a design belonging to BobTheDoctor27 Appearances *''Mastery's End'' - First Appearance *''Deception of Honor'' Category:Turaga Category:Stone